


i am not the boy next door

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Underage Aggressor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: Sammuel knew what Mr. Massa saw: “Sammy,” the nine-year-old boy next door, untouched by uncouth adolescence, still as small and smooth all over as a girl.
Relationships: DILF/Underage Incubus Next Door, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	i am not the boy next door

Mr. Massa was _hot_. Sammuel’d known it from the moment he’d looked out his bedroom window and saw Mr. Massa mowing the lawn.

“Ohhh, you have chest hair! I’ve never seen a man with this much chest hair!” Sammuel crowed as he ran his small, slender fingers through the messy tangle of curls atop Mr Massa’s big, broad chest. “Mmm, it’s so soft! I’d never’ve thought it’d be so soft!” Sammuel was already straddling Mr Massa’s prone form, his buttocks “accidentally” resting against Mr. Massa’s groin. Now he bent forward at the waist and pressed his face into Mr. Massa’s chest hair, rubbing his nose and his cheek over the spot directly over Mr. Massa’s heart.

Mr. Massa’s heart was beating fast. His hips flexed as he tried not to buck the bulge in his shorts up into Sammuel’s buttocks. His desire was whetting Sammuel’s appetite; Sammuel couldn’t resist any longer.

He wrapped his lips around Mr. Massa’s left nipple and sucked. The nipple pebbled and puckered. Sexual energy poured into Sammuel, sweeter than a mother’s milk.

“What are you—?! S-Sammy…!” Mr. Massa cried.

Sammuel knew what Mr. Massa saw: “Sammy,” the nine-year-old boy next door, untouched by uncouth adolescence, still as small and smooth all over as a girl. He lifted his eyes to meet Mr. Massa’s through long fans of lashes, and he held his gaze as he bit down on the nipple he’d been suckling, worrying the flesh with his front teeth until it was swollen and sore. Honestly, Sammuel couldn’t believe how much sexual energy he was drinking off Mr. Massa! Yeah, the man had to be into little boys for sure.

“Mmm, you taste so good! More, Mr. Massa, I want more!”

Mr. Massa moaned with ardor and wound his big arms around Sammuel, holding him close while he fed. “Oh, Sammy, Sammy…you’re…you’re so…”

What incredible good luck for a jailbait incubus like Sammuel. And they’d only just begun! He rubbed himself against Mr. Massa’s stiff prick lasciviously, not even bothering to pretend he didn’t understand what it meant. Then Sammuel switched to Mr. Massa’s right nipple and resumed feasting.


End file.
